1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus that include a liquid crystal panel, a display cover, and a display cover support case, and to a method of fixing the display cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are liquid crystal display devices as display devices mounted in, for example, vehicle on-board navigation systems. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel (liquid crystal panel) having a display surface composed of thin glass. Thus, the LCD panel, when used in an exposed state, could be broken by an external force or an impact. To cope with this, some liquid crystal display devices include an LCD panel, the display surface side of which is fixed to a transparent cover window (cover glass) through which the display surface is visible. Providing the cover window can cover the display surface of the LCD panel to protect it.
A liquid crystal display device (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-255847) uses a method of fixing a cover glass such as mentioned above to the liquid crystal display device, in which a portion of a double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape facing a display surface of an LCD panel is cut out in a rectangular shape thus forming a ring-shaped double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, which, in turn, is pasted onto a peripheral end surface of a case (housing) to contain a component such as a backlight, and then a cover window is pasted onto a surface opposite to the surface thus pasted. In this liquid crystal display device, pasting the cover window to the case with the double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape fixes the cover window to the case on the display surface side of the LCD panel.
The liquid crystal display device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-255847 employs the ring-shaped double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape (double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet). Thus, the case and the cover window are joined together by a pressure-sensitive adhesive force applied over the entire circumference of the case. In this case, fixing of the entire circumference of the case to the cover window by a strong pressure-sensitive adhesive force acts as a stress on the cover window when the case is deformed under the influence of warping of the backlight, and thus could generate a twist of the cover window due to the stress applied from the case to the cover window. The generation of the twist of the cover window could produce display unevenness on the display surface of the liquid crystal panel fixed on the cover glass.
When the case and the cover window are joined together only by the double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, a weak pressure-sensitive adhesive force of the double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape could cause the cover window to be misaligned or come unstuck from the case by vibration or the like.